This research is designed to examine age differences in children's understanding of and reactions to a brief stay in the hospital for elective surgery. The research integrates the adult stress and coping literature with that on changes in children's cognitive capabilities as they mature. Two experiments have been conducted, one on children's opinions and a second on children's reactions before hospitalization, on the threshold of surgery, and after hospitalization.